This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Neurolog is a 3 years scientific project (2007-2009) funded by the french ANR (National Agency for Research). The NeuroLOG consortium is addressing: Management and access of partly structured data, heterogeneous and distributed in an open environment;Access control and protection of private medical data. Control of workflows implied in complex computing process on grid infrastructures;Control of workflows implied in complex computing process on grid infrastructures;and Extraction and quantification of relevant parameters for different pathologies.